Fotografías de ti
by eviiz
Summary: EPOV de mi OS "Te tomare una foto". Edward es el mejor amigo del novio de Bella, siempre parecío odiarla, pero él tiene su razón. Cuando ella descubre unas fotografías se da cuenta que tal vez él no la odie como todos pensaban. Epilogo incluido.


**Para que esto tenga un poquito mas de sentido les recomiendo leer mi otro OS "Te tomare un foto"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

**Después de la respuesta que tuvo mi OS "Te tomaré una foto" quise regalarles esto. De verdad no puedo estar mas agradecida por sus comentarios, me sorprende tanto la respuesta que ha tenido, mas de trescientos favoritos! Me hacen feliz… **

Las manos me sudaban, el corazón me latía con fuerza y mi pierna parecía tener vida propia, no dejaba de moverse contra la mesa. Me ponía igual cada vez que sabía que la vería. Escuché a Alice suspirar y cuando levante la vista me encontré con una mirada triste mezclada con un poco de lástima, una mirada a la que estaba acostumbrado.

-Jake llegara en quince minutos y de ahí pasaremos por ella.-

_Ella_. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto.

-No quiero ir.-

-Pero iras de todos modos- dijo ella, no como una orden ni como una pregunta, si no como algo que sabía que sucedería. Por eso estaba aquí para un poco de apoyo moral, para no dejarme caer. Desde el primer momento ella se había dado cuenta de todo y había estado a mi lado, ayudándome a soportar todo esto.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- dijo ella, frustrada, molesta.

-¿Es ridículo que intente ser leal a mi mejor amigo?-

-Esto te esta matando, Edward.- dijo ella, un poco m as dulce.

-¡Pero ella es feliz! Él es un buen hombre, la trata bien, la quiere, la respeta, le da su lugar. Ella es feliz y esta segura con él y eso es suficiente para mí.- ella levantó una ceja por que sabía que eso no era todo lo que pensaba y que aún tenía más por decir. –Tal vez él no sea lo suficiente para ella, tal vez…- suspiré derrotado, habíamos hablado de esto miles de veces y no llegábamos a ningún lado.

Escondí la cara en mis manos y puse los codos sobre la mesa, Alice se paro junto a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Ya no puedo con esto.-

-Claro que si puedes. No importa lo que hagas, siempre regresas a ella y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte.-

Habían pasado más de cinco años, estaba en la playa con Jake, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie y la había visto en cuanto puso un pie en el lugar, algo en ella hizo que la notara de inmediato. La playa estaba llena de rubias platinadas con exagerados bronceados por lo que su cabello oscuro y piel pálida hacía que resaltara, sus ojos grandes, sus labios rosas, su figura delgada, todo de ella me atraía. Pase una hora entera buscando la forma de acercarme y hablar con ella, siempre había sido alguien tímido y cerrado, mi relación con las chicas era casi nula.

Entonces paso…

Él se acerco a ella con ese gesto que conocía a la perfección, un gesto de decisión e interés que había visto pocas veces. Supe al instante que también la quería para él. La vi sonreírle de forma educada y darme una rápida mirada de duda y confusión, que se fue en el instante en que él la hizo reír. Por que Jacob podía hacer reír hasta las piedras, a diferencia de mí…

Desde ese momento todo se veía natural entre ellos, la forma en que se veían juntos, la facilidad que tenia de hacerla reír y la manera en que ella alegraba su vida, yo jamás había visto a Jake tan feliz en toda mi vida y yo podía ser de todo, podía ser desagradable, incomprendido y un poco soberbio, pero de lo que estaba seguro y orgulloso era de mi lealtad. Jamás traicionaría a mi mejor amigo. Incluso aunque ella no me quisiera, para mi el simple hecho de intentarlo era algo deshonesto por que ella estaba con otro hombre, un hombre que era como mi hermano.

Tal vez parecía ridículo o absurdo, pero fui educado de esa manera. Además mi mamá siempre decía que yo era un artista y que los artistas eran intensos, que pensaban y sentían las cosas de forma diferente a los demás. Bueno, al menos en eso no se equivocaba, lo que sentía por _ella _era intenso.

Jacob pasó por nosotros y mientras íbamos a la casa de ella, él me pidió ser amable.

-En serio, no sé cual es tu problema, ella no te ha hecho nada para que te portes así- dijo viéndome por el espejo retrovisor.

-No seas ridículo. Es una exageración, simplemente no le tengo tanta confianza.- él solo me vio con ojos entornados mientras Alice disimuladamente apretaba mi mano, su forma silenciosa de recordarme que todo saldría bien y si no, ella estaría conmigo.

Dejo el auto estacionado afuera del departamento y subió por ella. Alice no habló, solo miraba distraída por la ventana. La vi desde lejos y me tensé, cada día parecía más bella y en cuanto me vio se puso nerviosa… no la culpaba. Con la vista hacía abajo, rodeo el auto y subió al asiento del copiloto, hice una mueca ¿Por qué Jacob no le abría la puerta? Ella merecía ser tratada como una dama. Si Alice no me hubiera dado un golpe en las costillas, hubiera dicho algo muy grosero. Mire irritado a Alice, como señalando la falta de modales de Jacob, pero ella me dio una mirada que me dejo callado.

Ella preguntó por Jasper, demostrando lo considerada que era. Alice le pregunto por su libro, ella dijo que tal vez no lo seguiría, dudando de ella y no lo entendía. Era inteligente, con una gran imaginación y tenía una excelente habilidad con las letras. Me entristecía que tuviera un concepto tan bajo de ella. Quería sentarme a su lado, tomarle la mano y decirle lo talentosa que era, animarla a escribir. Suspire derrotado, por que sabía que no podía hacerlo. Suprimí el impulso de tomarle una foto.

Jacob me miro feo, tal vez pensando que suspiraba de aburrimiento o algo así. Pero para variar hizo algo bueno cuando le dio un poco de animo. Pero Alice abrió la boca. A pesar de todo y de lo dolorosamente evidente que era que jamás tendría a la chica que quería, tan obvio que parecía gracioso, Alice aún tenía una fe ciega y desesperante. Creía que yo sería feliz con ella… si, claro.

Alice sugirió que podría ayudar con la portada de su libro… trabajar con ella, de nuevo.

Me tensé al recordar el articulo que hicimos juntos, vi el rostro de Bella disimuladamente, a ella también le lastimaban los recuerdos, pero por otras razones…

Desvié la mirada hacía la ventana, avergonzado de mi actitud. Me había comportado como un verdadero patán con ella, hice que trabajar juntos fuera casi imposible, me partía el corazón verla al borde de las lágrimas, encogida ante mis comentarios hirientes y frio comportamiento. Y aún así, ella no abandono el proyecto, por que ella era responsable y entregada.

Y era demasiado buena…

Cada vez que le hablaba mal, que la ignoraba, cada vez que hacía algo que a cualquier otra persona haría mandarme al diablo, ella sonreía y hacía cualquier cosa para mantenerme tranquilo y feliz.

Y eso me mataba… por que yo la lastimaba para alejarla. Quería que se fastidiara tanto que ya no le quedaran ganas de volverme a ver, quería que ella no quisiera estar cerca de mí por que yo no podía alejarme de ella, por que era todo lo que quería y todo lo que no podía tener.

El simple hecho de pensar hacerla volver a pasar por lo mismo me hacía querer vomitar.

-Yo preferiría no hacerlo.-

Todos se quedaron callados y luego Alice y Bella comenzaron a hablar de ropa mientras yo sacaba mi celular y hacía como que buscaba señal, lo cual era algo tonto por que ahora es raro estar sin señal, pero lo hacía para poder tomarle una fotografía. Quería ser yo el que manejara, estar a un lado de ella. Alice debió darse cuenta, por que le pidió que volteara a ver su cabello, para así poder tener una mejor vista.

Estar en la playa fue una tortura, como siempre, verla con tan poca ropa y ser incapaz de tocarla, verla tan libre de preocupaciones, tan feliz justo como hace cinco años cuando la vi por primera vez.

Era la hora del crepúsculo y los demás habían regresado al mar, pero ella se sentó en la orilla mirando el atardecer, perdida en sus pensamientos. Perfecta. Eso fue lo que pensé cuando la vi. Quería estar sentado a su lado, tomarla de la mano, preguntarle que pensaba, decirle que era más bella que el atardecer, que la luz hacia brillar su piel…

Quería tomarle una foto.

Sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo me llevo hasta ella y saque la fotografía, la fotografía número un millón, no estaba seguro. El estúpido flash (que fue totalmente innecesario) la hizo darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. No podía decirle la verdadera razón por la que me había acercado y la había fotografiado.

-Tienes un buen perfil y tu piel se veía bien con la luz del atardecer.- me encogí de hombros, actuando como si no fuera para tanto, pero el pequeño halaga estaba tan lejos de la verdad que parecía blasfemia. Ella solo se me quedo viendo con la sorpresa dibujada en la cara, estaba entrando en territorio peligroso, no podía portarme amable o diría de más y ella se daría cuenta.

-Eh… gracias. Siempre estas tomando fotos.- Ahh, entonces ella me notaba, ella se daba cuenta que no podía dejar la cámara. El que ella me prestara atención a pesar de mi horrible actitud hacía que me sintiera raro por dentro, pero de una buena manera. De la mejor manera.

-Soy fotógrafo, eso es lo que hago.- la hice sentir tonta, siempre tenía que arruinarlo, hacerla sentir mal, debía irme, pero no podía alejarme de ella.

-Cierto, lo siento- la vi sonrojada y apenada y no pude soportarlo más, me senté a su lado y su olor ¡por Dios! Su olor, ella siempre olía delicioso, pero ahora también tenía el olor de la playa, el mar y el sol impregnado en su piel. La olfatee discretamente. Estaba demasiado perdido en ella que su pregunta me tomó desprevenido.

-Edward- cada vez que ella pronunciaba mi nombre temblaba. –Estaba preguntándome si algún día podía ver todas las fotos que has tomado. Tal vez podrías pasarme unas.- instantáneamente entre en pánico. No había manera de que ella supiera… puse mi cara de poker.

Pensé en todas las fotografías, los momentos capturados, instantes de su vida que quería recordar por siempre, que deseaba haber compartido con ella. No quería verla, temía que se diera cuenta del dolor que me causaba la perdida de alguien que jamás había tenido.

Esas fotografías eran lo único que tenía de ella, la única forma segura de tenerla y quería que las compartiera. Me daba pavor pensar lo que ella podía pensar de mi si descubría mi secreto.

No quería imaginarlo.

-Si, como sea. Después hablamos.- Seguí sin verla. Temía perder el control y contarle. Confesarle lo que sentía.

Camine por la orilla de la playa y vi a Alice que me veía con ojos tristes. Me encogí de hombros. Esto era a lo que me había condenado.

También vi a Bella junto a Jake, sentados en la arena, los dos reían mientras Jacob tenía los brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Mi dolor valía la pena, ella estaba bien, estaba feliz. Él no la merecía, nadie la merecía. Pero Jacob jamás la lastimaría y la mantendría a salvo y eso era suficiente para mí.

No supe como reaccionar cuando escuche sus palabras.

-Bella y yo terminamos.-

Me le quede viendo, no sabía si debía estar feliz o triste.

Si, estaba contento por que ella ya no estaba con mi mejor amigo, ahora era una mujer libre, pero eso no significaba que ella estaría conmigo… y ahora tendría que preocuparme por si terminaba con algún idiota.

-¿Por qué?-

Jacob suspiró y se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Recuerdas a Vanessa?- fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba la dirección que tomaba la conversación. Asentí. Él se me quedo viendo, como dándome a entender algo.

-¡La engañaste! ¡¿Cómo pudiste? Jacob Black nunca pensé que pudieras hacer algo tan bajo y ruin. Ella no merece algo así, como pudiste ser tan deshonesto…- me callé de inmediato, yo también era deshonesto, era un hipócrita al decirle esto.

Después de todo estaba enamorado de su novia… ex novia.

Él me vio con una ceja levantada.

-Yo nunca dije que la engañe- suspiró. –Las cosas entre Bella y yo ya no eran las mismas, las cosas cambiaron, ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Y con Vanessa, no puedo explicarlo, lo que siento por ella no se compara con lo que siento por Bella y ella no merece eso, merece a alguien que la ame como se debe y antes de hacer cualquier cosa con Nessie tuve que ser honesto con ella y terminar las cosas. Bella estuvo totalmente de acuerdo conmigo y todo fue muy bien pero…- se calló y miró el piso, con expresión de tristeza.

-¿Pero…?- pregunté, por la expresión de su cara supe que era algo que no me iba a gustar.

-Ella se va a ir.-

No entendía, no quería entender.

-¿Irse? ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde?-

-A Chicago, tiene una oferta de trabajo que aceptara, se ira después de año nuevo- me quede mudo de dolor. Ella se iría y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada quien perdido en sus propios sentimientos.

-Edward, creo que se como te sientes.-

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ahora lo voy entendiendo, no me molesta, deberías hacer algo.-

El corazón me latía con fuerza.

-¿De que hablas?-

-De Bella- me congelé. –Ahora entiendo, deberías decirle lo que sientes- suspiró. –Ahora entiendo, debería decirle lo que sientes- suspiró. –Me siento mal, estuve mucho tiempo con ella sin estar seguro de lo que sentía cuando tú podías estar a su lado y quererla como se merece. Siempre fuiste un chico extraño Edward, no tiene mucho sentido tu comportamiento, fue difícil darme cuenta, pero a final de cuentas las indirectas de Alice funcionaron y empecé a darme cuenta que Bella y yo solo desperdiciábamos el tiempo y cuando conocí a Vanessa supe que merecía a alguien que la quisiera como yo quiero a Nessie, y tu siempre fuiste muy intenso, y creo que eres perfecto para ella. Esta claro que esto te esta matando. Habla con ella.-

Suspiré aliviado. Esperaba golpes, no consejos.

Negué con la cabeza. –No creo que pueda hacerlo. Debo irme.-

Jacob asintió. –Piensa en lo que te dije.-

Los siguientes días fueron los peores de toda mi vida, no sabía que hacer. Quería ir a su casa, decirle como me sentía, rogarle que me diera una oportunidad y eventualmente casarme con ella. El plan sonaba muy sencillo en mi cabeza, pero no tenía ni una pizca de valor para hacerlo. Además, estaba el pequeño detalle de que ella pensaba que la odiaba.

Por alguna razón este día parecía el peor de todos, me dolía la cabeza, sentía el pecho vacio, mi apartamento era un desastre. Había cigarros y botellas por todos lados. Y mi casa estaba llena de _ella_, de mis memorias, mis fotografías de ella.

No paraba de jalar mi cabello que temía quedarme calvo, pero la angustia y decepción eran tan grandes que sentía que me ahogaba. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella. Alice me lo había rogado y Jacob le parecía buena idea que estuviéramos juntos aunque yo estuviera loco. Pero aún así no estaba seguro.

¡Necesitaba una señal!

Alguien toco el timbre… eso era rápido… tal vez después de todo Dios me tenía un poco de simpatía.

El corazón dejo de latirme cuando la vi parada frente a mí. La vida no podía ser más cruel conmigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ¿Sabia algo ella? ¿Alguien se lo había dicho? Estaba aterrado, no sabía que hacer.

-Quería pedirte un favor- me dijo con voz tímida y mirando el suelo.

-No sé, estoy muy ocupado- sabía que estaba siendo grosero pero estaba asustado. Quería hacer las cosas bien pero nunca había sido capaz de pensar con claridad cerca de ella.

No estaba listo para hacer esto, quería salir corriendo, no podía estar cerca de ella. Tal vez sería más sencillo dejarla ir ahora. Después de todo en una semana se iría al otro lado del país.

La vi respirar profundo, como intentando ganar valor. No quería que tuviera que sentirse así carca de mí, pero era lo que había logrado con mi actitud de los últimos años.

-Mira, yo se que no te caigo bien, que Jake me dejo por otra, que ya no tienes que soportarme y que tal vez su nueva novia si te caiga bien. Probablemente esta sea la última vez que me veas, por que después de año nuevo me voy así que no te cuesta nada ayudarme. O por lo menos hazlo por que casi es navidad. No te pido mucho, en serio.-

Quería llorar, ella tenía toda la razón, le había hecho creer que la odiaba, debía sentirse mal por su rompimiento con Jake. Se iría lejos, jamás la volvería a ver y jamás sería capaz de decirle lo que sentía por ella. Al parecer era muy leal pero muy cobarde. Ella era tan valiente al venir hasta aquí aún pensando que era un ogro. Lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarle. Hacerla sentir bien antes de que me dejara.

La deje pasar, el corazón se me encogía al pensar que esta pudo ser nuestra casa, ella mi novia y entrar aquí con una sonrisa y no con una expresión asustada. Pude tener eso si hubiera sido más valiente el día que la conocí.

Recordé el desastre de mi casa. La situación no podía ser peor.

-No te fijes en el desorden, no me he sentido bien.-

_Me he sentido enfermo pensando que te vas. _

-Esta bien. Esto será rápido. Necesito las fotos que has tomado. Quiero un recuerdo de ustedes.-

_Tranquilo no entres en pánico._

-¿Entonces es definitivo que te vas?- no podía verla a la cara, me parecía increíble que siguiera funcionando a pesar del inmenso dolor que sentía.

Jamás había logrado estar en su vida, jamás había hecho algo bueno por ella. Solo hacía su vida más difícil. Quería abrazarla, ponerme de rodillas y rogarle que no me dejara, no así, sin ella. Pero ¿Quién era yo para pedirle algo así? ¿Quién era yo para detenerla?

Debía ponerme en su lugar. Su novio de cinco años había terminado con ella para estar con otra chica, algo que para mi no tenía sentido. Debía sentirse triste y si estaba en mis manos hacer algo bueno para ella por primera vez en mi vida, lo haría. Si mis fotos la harían feliz se las daría, solo tenía que asegurarme que no viera mi… peculiar colección.

-Si. ¿Tienes las fotos?-

_Si Bella. Tengo las fotos. Fotos tuyas._

-No sé. Son muchas. Tal vez las haya borrado- A veces me sorprendía como podía decir semejantes mentiras sin que me sangrara la lengua. -¿Por qué no te vas y cuando las encuentre te aviso?- Y así no podrás darte cuenta lo desesperadamente enamorado que estoy de ti. Así podre escoger tus mejores fotos. Ideas comenzaron a llenar mi cabeza. El último (y único) regalo que le daría sería perfecto.

-Te puedo ayudar. Si quieres.-

Considerada, amable, generosa, dulce… ¿Cómo iba a vivir cuando me dejara?

Mi pánico incremento al imaginarla buscando entre mis fotos… demasiado aterrador.

-No, no quiero. Puedo hacerlo solo. Tal vez solo estorbes.-

En cuanto ella cerró los ojos para protegerse de mis palabras, quise gritar, quise llorar, arrojarla sobre mi hombro y encerrarla en mi habitación. –De acuerdo, llámame por favor.-

Vi todo en cámara lenta, incapaz de mover ni un músculo, de miedo, sorpresa y de la impresión. Mi respiración se puso pesada, escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón en la cabeza y me sentí enfermo.

La vi ver con incrédula sorpresa la foto que estaba en mi laptop. La forma en la que me había estado torturando todo este tiempo era viendo sus fotos, viendo esos momentos que le había robado para mí, viendo lo que jamás podría tener, mi musa, mi inspiración. Sentía que me iba a desmayar por la intensidad de lo que sentía. Ella solo parecía sorprendida al ver todas las imágenes, al menos no había salido corriendo pensando que era un enfermo psicópata.

-No entiendo- su voz sonaba pequeña y asustada. Levantó la vista y yo rápidamente me escondí de sus ojos al ver la pantalla.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba parado junto a ella. Esto no era como lo había imaginado. Para ser sinceros, jamás había imaginado este momento, en el que se daría cuenta de todo.

Decidí que lo mejor era actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no tuviera miles de fotografías de ella.

-De esa carpeta, probablemente te sirvan unas quince, lo mismo con las demás carpetas, no hay muchas de los demás, solo de una persona.-

En cuanto regresó su vista a la computadora quise golpear mi cabeza contra la pared o salir y acostarme en la calle para ver si me atropellaban. Sus ojos se abrían cada vez que veía una carpeta nueva, cada momento de su vida al mi alcance capturado, cada momento en el que estuve, estaba en esas fotografías.

-Pero pensé que no te caía bien…- sentí sus palabras como bofetadas, el dolor había logrado atontarme, sentía que sería fácil seguir actuando indiferente.

-Si quieres puedo buscar las fotos de grupo y puedo hacerte un álbum como esos- ¿Podía ser más idiota? ¿Podía ser mas obvio? Solo lograba empeorara la situación ¿Qué era peor que se diera cuenta de todas mis imágenes de ella en mi computadora? Fácil, los álbumes que había hecho de ella y que tan estúpidamente había sacado a la luz. Iba a pensar que era un enfermo acosador.

Tomó un álbum que estaba en el suelo cerca de ella y en cuanto lo abrió se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Esto debía ser demasiado para ella, no me sorprendería si saliendo de aquí, saltaría al primer avión hacía Chicago para alejarse de mí.

-Los demás son parecidos. Salé la misma persona, tiene un muy buen perfil. Deberías ver mi cuarto. Esta peor.- si con uno solo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, terminaría histérica si los veía todos.

-Edward, pero, esto quiere decir…-

_Qué soy un cobarde. Qué deberías alejarte de mí. Qué soy un imbécil. Qué te amo_

La situación se me salía de las manos, tenía que sacarla de aquí.

-Es mejor que te vayas, tengo mucho que hacer y saldré en un momento-

La seguí hasta la puerta, intentando memorizar lo suave que se veía su cabello, lo perfecta y lisa que se veía su piel, lo pequeña que era su cintura y su aroma…

-Nunca quise ser grosero. Es mi mecanismo de defensa- le dije susurrando mientras cerraba la puerta en su cara. Tenía que decirle que tenía una razón.

En cuanto la escuche alejarse me deje caer al suelo y abracé mis rodillas, sentía las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas. El dolor era incontenible, comencé a sollozar y jalar mi cabello, ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Esto significaba que ella ya sabía lo que sentía? Ahora que lo analizaba no había dicho mucho y por la expresión en su rostro cuando la saque de aquí, era de sorpresa y confusión. Eso no me hacía sentir mejor.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Podía decirle lo que sentía aunque recibiera unas carcajadas o un buen golpe en la cara, pero eso no haría que ella se quedara.

Grite frustrado y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro. Me sentía totalmente perdido. Siempre imagine que si Bella y Jake terminaban todo sería sencillo para mí. Bueno, al parecer estaba terriblemente equivocado.

Pasé toda la noche haciendo planes, pensando respuestas para cualquier pregunta y al final no llegué a nada, solo dormir por dos horas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y la única persona en la que podía pensar fue Alice. Me di un baño y me arregle un poco para no parecer un indigente y me fui a su casa. Ella estaba sola por que Jasper estaba en el hospital. En cuanto vio mi cara supo que algo no andaba bien y exigió que le contara que había pasado. Cuando terminé de hacerlo, solo respiró profundo.

-Debes decirle exactamente lo que sientes, se va en dos semanas.- me encogí ante la verdad de sus palabras.

-No lo sé, Alice. No estoy seguro que sea una buena idea. Estoy seguro que nada de lo que le diga la hará cambiar de opinión.-

-Eso no lo sabes, Edward. Además hay pequeñas señales que estas pasando por alto.- Levanté las cejas escéptico. Estaba seguro que comenzaría a hablar del destino, señales y magia. -¡No me veas así! Primero, ella y Jake terminan de una forma que te beneficia, ella esta bien con esa decisión y él tiene a una nueva persona en su vida. Luego, Jacob te dice que debes decirle como te sientes ¡Hasta él se dio cuenta! Y para terminar, Bella va a tu casa y ve esa cantidad anormal de fotos y no sale corriendo gritando "¡Loco!". Solo intenta hablar con ella, Edward, nunca sabrás que puede pasar si no lo intentas.-

El tiempo pasa más rápido cuando estas desesperado. Ya era Noche Buena y faltaba una semana para que ella se fuera. Podía sentir las horas pasar, burlándose de mí. Sabía que tenía que verla, pero nunca me parecía el momento adecuado y siempre tenía una excusa para no hacerlo. Como hoy, estaba invitado a la fiesta navideña de Vogue. Sabía que era bueno en mi trabajo y que hoy recibiría excelentes ofertas de trabajo y conocería personas importantes. Pero aún así no me sentía bien, me sentía incomodo, como si me faltara algo, exactamente como me había sentido los últimos años, desde el momento en que la conocí.

Me vi en el espejo por última vez, revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar. El traje oscuro que me había ayudado a escoger Alice me quedaba bien. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, sonó mi teléfono, de inmediato mi contestadora tomo la llamada y escuche la voz distraída de Alice deseándome una feliz navidad de parte de Jasper y ella, decidí que sería bueno felicitarla también.

-Feliz navidad, para ustedes también- silencio. –Alice, ¿estas ahí?-

_-Edward ¿Qué haces en tu casa?-_

-De hecho, voy saliendo.-

_-Dime que vas con Bella.-_

-Eh… no-

_-¡Dios! Eres un idiota.-_

-Alice, no se de que me hablas. Tengo una fiesta importante a la que debo ir, no puedo hablar con Bella.-

_-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Es Navidad!- _me dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. –_En verdad no se quien es más idiota, si tú por no hacer nada o yo por creer que harías algo-_ la escuché respirar profundo, como intentando calmarse o ganar un poco de paciencia. –_Mira, Edward, no sé como tu funcione tú minúsculo cerebro, pero hace meses acordamos que cada quien pasaría la navidad con su pareja, bien, ahora que Jake y Bella terminaron, lo más probable es que ella este sola en su casa, comiendo pizza y viendo películas viejas mientras se pone a pensar en lo asustada que esta por su nuevo trabajo. Yo, estúpidamente pensé que para hoy ya habrías hablado con ella y que la pasarían juntos. Pasar la navidad sola… sin regalos. ¿Sabes que, Edward? No puedo hablar contigo, eres mi persona menos favorita en este momento. – _¡y me colgó!

Tardé unos segundos en procesar lo que me había dicho y luego me di cuenta de la hora y salí corriendo a mi auto. Maneje al límite de velocidad, pensando en Bella y rogándole a Dios que me diera una seña para saber si debía hablar con ella.

En cuanto llegue a la fiesta, me puse en estado de automático, intentando ahogar la angustia en mi pecho, intentando no pensar en ella, intentando sobrevivir otro día. Chicas coqueteando conmigo, ninguna me parecía bella y ninguna mantenía mi interés como ella. Me movía de un lado a otro, portándome como se esperaba, serio, frio, distante… desesperadamente enamorado.

Me fije en varios viejos compañeros de trabajo, varios venían con sus novias y esposas. Con las manos en sus cinturas, sonriendo, felices. No pude evitar pensar que si fuera más valiente yo estaría igual que ellos, con Bella a mi lado.

Necesitaba un trago.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero yo seguía viendo la ventana, rogando por una señal del cielo, algo así como rayos y relámpagos.

Vi al jefe editor de National Geographic, la última persona con la que había trabajado, acercándose a mí junto con otro hombre y les sonreí.

-¡Justo el hombre que estaba buscando!- dijo Félix. Mientras palmeaba mi espalda. –Te presento a mi hermano Dimitri.-

Le tendí la mano. –Mucho gusto.-

-El gusto es mío, tenía tiempo pidiéndole a mi hermano que nos presentara.-

Le di una sonrisa educada.

-la razón para la que quería hablar contigo es para ofrecerte un trabajo. Tengo planes para empezar una revista que hable acerca de arte, pinturas y fotografías. Y me gustaría tenerte en mi equipo, en cuanto a socio y artista, he visto tu trabajo y seria maravilloso tenerte en el staff ¿Qué te parece?-

-Me parece una excelente idea- tal vez necesitaba una distracción ahora que Bella se fuera.

-Pero él único problema es que no quiero empezar en California, así que será necesario, que te mudes.-

-¿En que ciudad quieres empezar?-

-Chicago. Hay mejores artistas… -deje de escuchar, era claramente una señal…

Chicago el único lugar a donde quería ir pero me faltaba una excusa, una además de querer estar con ella.

-… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estas dentro?-

Estreché su mano.

-Estoy dentro.-

-Genial, bien ahora debo hablar con otras personas. Félix me dará tu número, te llamaré mañana. Feliz navidad.- Félix me veía con una sonrisita.

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que deberías ir con ella- lo miré confundido y el se rió. –Amigo, es obvio que estas desesperado por una chica, ya que no tienes nada que hacer aquí deberías estar con ella.-

Bien, si eso no fue otra señal, no se que es lo que era. –Feliz Navidad.- me palmeó la espalda una vez más y se fue.

Me quede ahí, sin poder moverme de la sorpresa y de la emoción. Si, estaba aterrado al pensar en confesarme, pero también estaba emocionado, sabía que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad con ella, pero solo imaginarlo me hacía sentir un poco de felicidad y hacía mucho que no sentía algo así. Y al parecer todo me indicaba a que lo hiciera, Jake, el nuevo empleo, el comentario de Félix… tal vez era un milagro de navidad o como diría Alice, el destino.

Salí corriendo de ahí y fui a mi auto, las calles estaban desiertas, todos estaban en familia o con alguien especial celebrando la noche buena. Sonreí radiante al pensar en estar con ella en una fecha tan importante. Mientras pasaba las casas escuchaba villancicos, veía las decoraciones y las luces. Me gustaban las navidades calurosas de California.

Y de pronto pensé en lo único que no se me había ocurrido ¿Qué haría cuando ella me dijera que no me quería? Por que debía ser honesto, tenía muchas razones para no hacerlo. Me había portado de la peor manera. Le hable mal, la hacía llorar, la ignoraba, jamás di señas de que la quisiera. ¿Cómo iba a aceptarme?

Las manos me sudaban, el corazón me latía con fuerza, estaba nervioso, asustado y desesperado. Estaba a punto de hacer una tontería. Una tontería totalmente necesaria.

Apagué el auto frente a su departamento, intente respirar con calma mientras me daba ánimo mentalmente. Me sequé el sudor de la frente y salí del auto.

Estuve parado frente a su puerta cinco minutos, pensando en lo que le diría, intentando hacer un discurso o algo. Suspire profundo y toqué la puerta. Me hubiera reído de la expresión en su cara si no hubiera estado a punto de mojar los pantalones de los nervios. Casi se le salen los ojos y su quijada casi se le cae al suelo dela impresión.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunté, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Eh… claro-

Estaba sorprendido pero agradecido que me dejara pasar, pero suponía que quería saber acerca de las fotos, comencé a ponerme más nervioso y desesperado.

Desesperado por encontrar alguna forma de explicarle lo que sentía sin asustarla, para convencerla de darme la más mínima oportunidad. Desesperado por encontrar una razón para que me dejara entrar en su vida.

-¿Por qué estas tan arreglado?-

-Estaba en una fiesta de Vogue- le contesté distraído. Era ahora o nunca. –Necesito hablar contigo.-

No me había dado cuenta que estábamos en la sala y que ella estaba sentada esperando a que le diera una explicación. No podía estar quieto, me jalaba el cabello e iba de un lado a otro intentando pensar en las palabras adecuadas, pero n se me ocurría nada, tenía la mente en blanco.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con las fotos?- me preguntó en voz baja. Ella era tan inteligente, encontró la forma de hacerme hablar. Suspiré, era tan idiota.

-Todo tiene que ver con las fotos. Tengo tanto que explicarte, que contarte.- tenía que estar cerca de ella, así que me senté a su lado, de inmediato su olor me tranquilizo un poco.

-Esta bien, Edward. No tienes que decirme si te parece tan difícil. No te compliques, dentro de poco no volverás a verme.- fue como si me hubiera dado un golpe en el estomago, esa era la razón por que la que quería decirle, no podía soportar la idea de dejarla ir, no de nuevo, no al menos que me dejara ir con ella.

-Exactamente por eso tengo que decirte, por que no volveré a verte. Estoy enamorado de ti.- intente decirle con mi mirada lo mucho que la quería, que la amaba. Y con el corazón desbocado esperé su respuesta.

-Pero siempre pensé que me odiabas…-

Era el momento de aclarar todo, de intentar explicar el por que de mi comportamiento.

-Tienes que entender por que lo hacía, Bella.- me encantaba poder decir su nombre en voz alta y mucho más que me permitiera llamarla así. Tenía tantas cosas que decir y tan poco tiempo.

-La verdad es que no lo entiendo, nunca entendí por que te portabas así y no tiene sentido que digas que sientes algo por mí cuando siempre me trataste como si fuera lo peor que te hubiera pasado en la vida.-

Sabía que tenía todo el derecho de decírmelo, debía haberme dicho cosas horribles, arrojarme cosas, me parecía que era lo mínimo que podía hacerme después de lo horrible que me había portado. Jamás me perdonaría por hacerla sentir así, si me lo permitía, pasaría el resto de mi vida intentando hacerla olvidar esos horribles momentos.

-No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento por eso, no merecías que me portara así contigo, pero la única solución que se me ocurría. Estabas con él, con mi mejor amigo.-

_Por favor entiéndeme._

-Pero yo te vi primero que él, ese día en la playa.- le sonreí, recordaba perfectamente ese día.

-Y yo te vi primero que tú a mí y primero que él. Tu belleza me aturdió y fui demasiado cobarde e idiota para acercarme a ti y él lo hizo por mí. Yo debí ser él, hacerte sentir como en casa, estar a tu lado al principio de tus clases pasar por ti, pero fui demasiado cobarde. Intente olvidarte, de verdad que sí, pero te volvías tan interesante… tan irresistible, por eso pensé que era mejor alejarte de mí antes de que cometiera una estupidez, una traición a mi mejor amigo… no sabes cuanto me dolía lastimarte de esa manera, hacerte sentir tan mal, perdóname por favor perdóname.- me pondría de rodillas, le rogaría si fuera necesario ¡Lo que fuera para que me perdonara! La culpa era insoportable, la necesidad de ella, la intensidad de mis sentimientos, era demasiado.

-Esta bien, Edward.-

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan buena? ¿Por qué no me gritaba? No merecía que me perdonara tan rápido y sin ni siquiera entenderlo todo.

-¡No, no esta bien!- me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por todos lados. Desesperado. Aterrado. Necesitado. Era un hombre a punto de poner su corazón frente a la mujer que amaba con la sola esperanza de que ella lo aceptara sin lastimarme… o que no saliera corriendo. -Pasaban los años y te veías tan feliz a lado de él, por eso nunca dije nada, y me portaba cada vez peor, quería estar a tu lado, ser él, tomarte de la mano, besarte, llevarte a fiestas y presumirte con los demás, quería escuchar que me querías, dormir a tu lado, llevarte a cenar, regalarte cosas, pasar la navidad contigo. Pero no podía.- me puse frente a ella, de rodillas, rogando que me comprendiera. –Por eso las fotografías, Bella.- necesitaba más, con lentitud, inseguridad, miedo y esperanza acerqué mi mano a su delicada piel. Durante años había soñado con tocarla y por fin lo hacía, me sentía en un sueño. –Cada vez que te veía y tenía ganas de estar a tu lado, te tomaba una foto, cuando quería decirte lo que sentía por ti, te tomaba una foto, cuando quería tomarte de la mano, cuando quería abrazarte, cuando quería hacerte reír, cuando quería besarte, hacerte mía, te tomaba una foto. Era una manera de expresar el inmenso amor que siento por ti.- una vez que empecé no pude detenerme, tal vez sonaba como un loco pero era la verdad, por eso tenía tantas fotos, por que eran muchos los momentos que quise estar con ella. Había empezado a llorar, no sabía por que, esperaba que no fuera por mi culpa, limpié sus lágrimas por que podía hacerlo y por que quería hacerla sentir mejor. –Y ahora es demasiado tarde, por que te vas. Por favor no me dejes, no me dejes así, sin saber como es besarte, abrazarte, sin saber como se oye tu voz cuando me dices que me quieres.- el sentimiento era demasiado, siempre era demasiado. Nunca terminaba de maravillarme de lo mucho que me hacía sentir.

Quería que esta hermosa mujer me aceptara después de todo lo que había hecho, que me hiciera un pequeño lugar en su futuro, que me dejara amarla, que me dejara estar a su lado, que me dejara cuidar de ella. Que me dejara hacerla feliz.

Y pasó lo que jamás hubiera esperado y lo que siempre desee.

Me besó.

Lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Sus labios eran más suaves y dulces de lo que había imaginado. Su olor estaba en todos lados y sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho. No me importaba si en cinco minutos me corría de su casa y me decía que no quería volver a verme. Por que este momento era perfecto, no existía nuestro pasado y no pensábamos en el futuro. Solo éramos ella y yo, besándonos por primera vez. La promesa de un nuevo comienzo. La promesa de poder ser felices.

Quería sentirla más cerca, quería llenarme de ella. Con cuidado la acosté sobre el sofá y me puse sobre ella y pasaba mis manos por donde me parecía apropiado, solo para poder tocarla, sentir su piel perfecta y suave.

Se sentía bien estar así, me hacía sentir completo. Solo la necesitaba a ella, lo demás no importaba.

No quería separarme de ella, después de lo que me parecieron cinco segundos, me separé para ver su rostro. Yo debía tener una sonrisa enorme de tonto en la cara pero ella se veía perfecta, hermosa… se veía como si pudiera ser mía. Sus ojos brillaban, tenía un ligero rubor y una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa. Después de este momento sería imposible separarme de ella.

-Déjame ir contigo.- podía sentir el calor bajo su mejilla, me maravillaba que yo pudiera hacerla sentir así, que pudiera poner esa expresión en su rostro.

-¡No puedo dejarte hacer eso!-

Y así como me sentí increíblemente feliz en un segundo sentí la angustia y el dolor de que ella no me quisiera en su nueva vida. -¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres que vaya?- haría cualquier cosa para que me aceptara. Ahora que sabía lo que era estar con ella, no se desharía de mí tan fácilmente.

-¡No! No es eso.-

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Iré contigo.- para este punto me sentía capaz de acampar frente a su casa, seguirla hasta avión a Chicago y mudarme a la casa de alado para no perderla de vista hasta hacerla ver que nadie iba a quererla como yo.

-Sería muy egoísta de m parte si te dejo hacerlo.-

Claro, ella se sentiría culpable si creía que me iría a Chicago por que ella me lo pidiera. Tendría que contarle de mi nuevo empleo después. Por el momento, tendría que convencerla que si me iba con ella es por que así lo quería y por que no podía vivir un día más sin ella.

-Ya no te estaba preguntando, Bella. Iré contigo. Te guste o no, ya pasé mucho tiempo sin estar sin ti. Y si tú no estas aquí no tengo ninguna razón para quedarme, mi lugar es donde tú estés, así de sencillo, así que no discutas. Feliz navidad.- la besé por que ahora ya podía hacerlo.

-Estas es la mejor navidad que he tenido- me dijo con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que le había visto.

-La mía también. Por que por primera vez desde que te conozco, no tuve que tomarte una foto por que tenía ganas de besarte y abrazarte y no podía. Por que por primera vez desde que te conozco puedo hacer todo eso. Por que puedo decirte que te amo.-

-Creo que yo también te amo.- sonreí tanto que creí que se me rompería la cara. No podía pedirle más a la vida. Todo era perfecto.

-Y al parecer acabo de recibir el mejor regalo de navidad de toda mi vida.-

…

**Tres años después…**

Recuerdo haber pensado en el día que le dije que la amaba que todo era perfecto… bueno, estaba equivocado. Todo se puso mucho mejor.

Después del día de navidad no salí de la casa de Bella, nos encargamos de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y de empacar sus cosas. Cuando le conté de mi nuevo trabajo en Chicago, ella sonrió, me besó la nariz y me digo –Creo que es el destino.-

Llegamos a Chicago y nos mudamos juntos, sabíamos que era algo pronto y arriesgado pero también sabíamos que éramos el uno para el otro. Durante ese año, ella termino de escribir su libro, lo publicó y le fue excelente. Yo tomé la fotografía para la portada.

Alice y Jasper esperaban su primer hijo. Jake se casó con Vanessa y eso inspiró a Emmett y Rosalie a fugarse a las Vegas para que Elvis los casara.

En el segundo año, Bella y yo nos tomamos seis meses de vacaciones para viajar por Europa.

Y ahora ella trabajaba en su segundo libro y yo seguía tan enamorado como siempre. Con cuidado llevé la bandeja de comida hacía la cama, mientras pasaba por el pasillo lleno de fotografías nuestras… ahora podía fotografiarla, además de besarla, tocarla y estar con ella. Puse la bandeja en la mesa de noche y comencé a despertarla con besos en la frente, nariz y mejillas.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y me sonrió. –Feliz cumpleaños.- susurré contra su boca. –Te traje el desayuno.- Ella me dio esa sonrisa deslumbrante de la que nunca me cansaría y me dio un beso rápido en los labios. -¿Lista para celebrar?- pregunté mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Ella gimió.

-Sabes que odio celebrar mi cumpleaños. Además comienzo a sentirme vieja.-

-Y tú sabes que no me importa. Si quiero celebrar tu cumpleaños lo hago y punto.- Ella solo se me quedo viendo y negó con la cabeza demasiado acostumbrada a mi mal carácter y terquedad.

-Solo prométeme que no harás nada exagerado. Solo nosotros dos.-

De inmediato recordé a nuestro amigos, la última vez que los habíamos visitado fue hace medio año, cuando fuimos a conocer a la bebé que tuvieron Emmett y Rose. Sabía que Bella extrañaba a todos al igual que yo, desde que había publicado su libro no tenía que trabajar, solo se quedaba a escribir, así que solo estábamos en Chicago por mi trabajo.

-Tienes razón, necesitamos aprovechar todo el tiempo a solas que podamos, por que después de que regresemos a California no nos dejaran ni un momento solos.- esperé nervioso mientras mis palabras se registraban en su cabeza. Dejo de masticar de repente y se me quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Bueno, a la revista le esta yendo excelente y ahora que tenemos tantos colaboradores no me necesitan tanto como antes. Estuve hablando con Dimitri y como co-fundador ya no necesito estar aquí; con el internet puedo hacer mi trabajo desde cualquier lugar y me pareció buena idea regresar a California… si a ti te parece bien.-

Se me lanzó encima y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Me parece excelente- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. –Edward, estoy tan feliz. ¡Esto es maravilloso! Los extraño tanto y ahora podre verlos todos los días ¡Y a los niños!- y se puso a llorar. –Perdón, pero estoy tan emocionada.-

Le limpié las lágrimas con los dedos y sonreí.

-No importa, me alegra que estés contenta.-

-Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.-

Sonreí, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

-Aún falta un poco más, amor.-

Frunció el ceño y regreso a comer mientras refunfuñaba. –Pero será hasta en la tarde cuando regrese. Hoy tengo una cita con el doctor.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

Negó con la cabeza con la boca llena, tragó y contestó.

-No es necesario, probablemente solo sea una infección en el estomago, además necesito comprar algunas cosas, puedo ir sola.-

-Como tú quieras- besé su frente y la observé mientras terminaba su desayuno.

Aún no podía creer la suerte que tenía al tenerla junto a mí, en nuestra cama, en nuestra casa. No podía creer que tuviéramos tres años juntos y que todo hubiera salido bien. Desde el momento en la que la vi supe que sería especial en mi vida y durante todo este tiempo juntos me había convencido de que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y formar una familia juntos. Sentía envidia de nuestros amigos, todos estaban casados y con hijos, la semana pasada Jake nos había llamado para decirnos que Vanessa estaba embarazada.

Suspiré, solo tenía que convencer a Bella que aceptara tenerme junto a ella durante la eternidad.

Sabía exactamente lo que haría feliz a mi chica. Bella era una persona sencilla y disfrutaba de los pequeños gestos, así que un lujoso restaurante con un menú con platillos que no sabía pronunciar jamás paso por mi mente. En vez de eso, compre dos pizzas extra grandes, renté varias películas y prepare el sillón para una noche juntos.

Estaba en la cocina cuando la escuche llegar, la encontré en el baño de la recamara con la puerta cerrada.

-Bells ¿estas bien?- le pregunté mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¡Si! Solo me baño y bajo enseguida.-

-Estaré en la sala.-

Me aseguré de que el regalo estuviera bien escondido y cerca de mi alcance para cuando llegara el momento adecuado. Veinte minutos después, Bella se sentó junto a mi con el cabello mojado y en pijamas, la abrace de inmediato, me encantaba su olor cuando recién salía de bañarse.

-¿Cómo te fue con el doctor?-

Se encogió de hombros. –Nada grave, no moriré pronto.-

Sabía que había más, pero era difícil saber como pensaba. Podía ser que estuviera pensando en algo nuevo que escribir, o que tipo de cereal compraría la próxima semana. Pero aún así estaba seguro que me lo diría tarde o temprano.

-¡Pizza!- dijo con alegría y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera probado bocado en semanas. Con una sonrisa puse la primera película mientras la veía comer, puse los pies sobre la mesa, me recosté y puse a Bella en mi costado.

Después de la tercera película, Bella fue al baño y yo fui por un poco de agua a la cocina, regrese antes que ella y comencé a ponerme tan nervioso que no puse mucha atención a lo pálida que se veía y el sudor que perlaba su frente cuando regreso y dije lo primero que tenía en la cabeza.

-Te amo tanto.-

Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-Yo también te amo- me dijo con voz pequeña. –Me amarás pase lo que pase ¿verdad?-

Le di mi mejor sonrisa y puse sus manos entre las mías y la miré directo a los ojos. –Bella, se que no tuvimos un buen inicio. Pasamos años difíciles y nos tomó mucho para estar juntos. Pero supe desde el primer momento en que te vi que te quería en mi vida. Cometí muchos errores desde que nos conocimos pero no cambiaria nada, por que ese fue el camino que nos trajo hasta aquí. Me siento como el hombre con más suerte en el mundo por tenerte a mi lado, eres una mujer maravillosa, eres hermosa en todos los aspectos, eres buena, responsable, dadivosa, inteligente, soportas mi mal carácter. Tengo una lista interminable de las razones por las que te amo, eres definitivamente lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-

Suspiré, ella había comenzado a llorar, así que le di un apretón a sus manos y saque de debajo del sofá el álbum de fotos que había preparado para este momento. Se lo di y ella sonrió divertida. Desde que estábamos juntos no había vuelto a hacer un álbum por que ahora podía verla cada vez que quisiera.

Observé con fascinación cada emoción que pasaba por su rostro al mirar las fotografías, cada una de ellas era un paso en nuestra relación, desde que empacamos sus cosas en California esa navidad hasta hoy en la mañana, los dos desayunando juntos en la cama.

Estaba listo en mi posición cuando llego a la última página donde había puesto una nota que decía "Te amo, mírame". Frunció el ceño al verme apoyado en una rodilla pero abrió los ojos de sobremanera cuando saque la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro del bolsillo de mi pantalón. De inmediato sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sentí mi garganta cerrarse de la emoción.

-Bella, hace tres años pensé que no podía amarte más y estaba terriblemente equivocado. También pensaba que jamás estaría contigo y ahora no puedo separarme de ti. Durante este tiempo juntos me he dado cuenta que cada día me enamoro más de ti y que no quiero a nadie más a mi lado. Quiero formar una familia contigo, tener una casa linda… quiero tantas cosas y quiero que seas mía. Pasaré el resto de mi vida intentando hacerte feliz, si tú me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando ser mi esposa. ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Bella solo lloraba y sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, acercó su mano y yo le puse el anillo en el dedo. La promesa de una vida juntos, para este punto no pude soportarlo más y lloré de felicidad. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a besar toda la cara. Cuando se tranquilizo un poco, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me vio directo a los ojos y sonrió.

-Estoy embarazada.-

Pasó todo en tres segundos, sentí mis ojos casi salirse de mi cara, luego una sonrisa enorme que casi me rompe la cara y luego me puse de pie con ella en mis brazos y comencé a dar vueltas.

Ahora era yo el que no podía dejar de llorar.

-Eres tú la que tenía la mejor sorpresa- le dije mientras la besaba. -¿Cuándo te enteraste?-

-Hoy. El doctor me lo dijo. Tengo dos meses.-

La bese con todo el amor que sentía mientras ponía mis manos en su abdomen todavía plano.

No podía desear más en el mundo. Era perfectamente feliz. La mujer a la que amaba había aceptado casarse conmigo y luego me había dicho que tendríamos un hijo y dentro de poco estaríamos de regreso a casa con nuestros amigos, empezando nuestra familia.

Ella me hacía feliz. Ella me amaba. Ella me hizo completo. Ella se casaría conmigo. Y tendría mi hijo.

-Te amo- le dije en el oído mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Seguro que jamás la dejaría ir.

**No puedo esperar por sus comentarios. La verdad me sorprende que algo tan … dulce salga de mi cabeza, supongo que soy una cursi de closet….**

**Reviews! Porfis porfis porfis porfis**


End file.
